One summer night
by AlysanaHiddlestoned
Summary: Tom X Reader (Sorry, I had to put a name in once. You can just replace it :P) You are having a great time in London. One night you decide to go out to a bar on your own, where you meet the person you love most... ATTENTION SEX AHEAD And sorry maybe it isn't the right category. I don't know where to put real life fics..


Hi. Uhm I don't really know what to say before I start writing a smut fanfic...it's my first fic so please bear with me. And i wrote it in the middle of the night...I'm sorry...  
enjoy and comment, it would be great to hear some opinions!

* * *

You were so happy to visit London. It was a beautiful city, filled with life and a deep history, reminding you of your hometown but fascinating you a bit more. You've spent 3 days here already, but considering you've planned to stay for 2 weeks you've got enough time to explore EVERYTHING. You wouldn't know what to do there now, just after 3 days. Now, after sitting around in the hotel every evening, watching TV like a jerk, you decided to go out once in a while. You had the means and you looked up a few pretty places on the internet. Lazily, you stretched yourself on the bed and rolled up. You didn't need much time to get ready, you just got inside your pretty dress and put on eyeliner. With your shoulder long hair you didn't have to bother to make it look fabulous because you didn't really have much choices.

You grabbed your purse, checking if you've got the key, the money and your phone, and after everything was on the right place you exited your apartment. The taxi was already waiting for you in front of the hotel, ready to take you anywhere unless you had the money. You jumped inside and told the driver where you wanted to go. 10 minutes later you arrived in front of a huge entrance. You paid the driver and exited the taxi, hoping you didn't overestimate the amount of money you could spare this evening. You entered the bar and were welcomed by a strong smell of smoke and alcohol. You wondered if it was the right place to go after all...

You looked for a free table but weren't too much disappointed by having to stand at the bar. You were counting on it. You've ordered yourself a cocktail and sipped on it, looking around, watching the people and feeling kind of awkward. You ordered an other one and an other one. You were pretty resistant against alcohol but if you got drunk it really was hard, with head and stomachaches the next day. After the fourth drink you started to feel really funny, laughing about other people joking but still standing all alone. Maybe it was a bad idea to go out alone but now there was no turning back, and leaving wasn't going to make it better.

You still stood near the bar, the dimmed lights made you feel dizzy and you were very happy that the music wasn't too loud at this place. You turned to order an other drink when a tall figure came up to you, stopped near you and said: "I'm paying this charming lady her drink" The voice...It seemed familiar to you. You looked up but couldn't really recognize the person because of that damned dimmed light! "Ex-Excuse me, do we know each other?" You asked. That dizziness though..maybe you shouldn't have ordered another one. "No I don't think so. But I thought I would make you company. It isn't safe for a woman like you to be out alone" What? A woman like you? What did that mean?! The man payed for your drink and you were trying desperately to remember that beautiful voice, that perfect English accent...could it be...?

"Thank you very much for paying me the drink! How can I give it back to you?" You asked, not sure if you were trusting him, trying desperately to see into his face but he always stood in an angle you really couldn't get any sight of his face. He moved closer to you and said: "No harm done." Oh no, could it really be... "Excuse me sir, what is your name?" He finally turned to you completely and looked into your eyes. You thought you were going to splash that friggin drink all over you. It was HIM. "Hi, I'm Tom"

Tom Hiddleston

Your hands started shaking. You placed the drink on the bar and introduced yourself with a shaky voice: "Hi. I-I'm Jennifer" Tom grabbed your hand and kissed it softly. "Nice to meet you, milady." How was this happening? How could this be? You were out for a drink and there you got the man of your dreams coming up to hang out with you. You sighed silently as he kissed your hand, feeling his just growing beard tickle your skin softly. "So what are you doing here all alone, Jennifer?", he asked, sipping on his scotch. "I'm in London for my vacation and was bored so I decided to go somewhere...What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be going out to some bars in the evenings..." SHIT you just got yourself away. Tom grinned: "How would you know?" His hands were tracing the glass and you were hypnotized by them. "Well you know...", you started shyly, "I'm on youtube and tumblr you know so I know who you are...obviously...who doesn't.." Oh crap what was that? Why were you saying stuff like this? It must have been the alcohol. For sure. Tom laughed and your mind went crazy at his sweet "ehehehehe". "No need to be shy, I don't bite. I'm always glad to meet fans and actually chat with them. Especially gorgeous ones..." He sipped again and you felt your throat drying out completely. You sipped from your drink and regretted it immediately, feeling even more dizzy. "So how did you find me?" He looked down to you and answered: "I don't know. I've been sitting there for a while on my own and watching you, drinking all on your own as well. I thought you would be nice company." Thank god he wouldn't see you blushing now.

He stayed with you, chatting with you about different things: drinks, music, movies, Shakespeare (of course), different cultures and people all over the world...  
After having at least three more drinks you weren't feeling dizzy anymore, you felt like the floor is spinning. "Tom, I'm not feeling so well..." He put down his glass immediately and grabbed your hand. The tall man had no hard time to bring you out of the now fully crowded bar. Once you exit the smoke filled room you started feeling better but still not good enough to continue chatting which made you incredibly angry at yourself. You sat down on the stairs outside of the bar and breathed. "Are you alright? Here, drink this.." Tom handled you a bottle of pure water. You didn't even notice he was gone. "Thank you.." You drank the whole bottle in one go and Tom chuckled. "You must be feeling really drunk right now, milady. I'm sorry I didn't watch out for you..." Now he could see you blush. "No..no it's okay, it's my fault...ow my head.." You tried to stand up to throw the bottle away but stumbled and tripped – but didn't land hard. You landed on his lap, blushing even more but being drunk as you were you weren't even too embarrassed. Tom looked into your eyes, holding you tight on his lap, playing with your messy hair. You couldn't quite understand what was going on but you liked it. Tom lowered his eyes. "What's wrong?" You asked him. He looked deeply into your eyes again, cupping your face inside his hands. You felt shivers down your spine, growing bigger and bigger. His face came nearer to yours and you could feel his hot, sweet but also pretty drunk breath against your skin. "Ooh I can't handle it anymore" you moaned and kissed him. His warm, soft lips pressing against yours felt incredible. His fingers stroked your hair and the other hand caressed your back in a slow circle motion. Your mouths parted and your tongues met, shyly at first, but plunging deeper as soon as you felt each other tremble. You moaned into his mouth and he let go of your kiss with a sloppy sound. No, why would he break this magic!?

"We should get someplace no one can actually see us..." Oh yeah, you totally forgot he was a famous person after all, if you could call it forgetting. In this moment your drunk mind only registered him as HIS famous person. You giggled: "Should we go to my apartment? I don't think anyone is still up at the hotel so we are gonna have our privacy..." Tom nodded, grinning. You jumped up, grabbed his hand and stumbled to the taxis, giggling all the way there. When you got in you told the driver the hotel name and you drove off. Tom placed his arm around your shoulder and whispered into your ear: "You're so gorgeous, milady..", placing kisses on your neck. "Nnn...Nnoo Tom, we're almost here, not in the car", you giggled.

When you arrived, Tom paid the taxi and you ran up to your apartment, wasting no time together. As soon as you closed the door behind you, Tom grabbed your hands, placing them above your head and pinning you to the door with a deep kiss. One hand held your wrists together and the other one caressed your sides, while his tongue explored your mouth, him groaning from time to time. You thought at this time your panties were going to be soaking (if you ever got to that part). Tom released the kiss with a sloppy sound and placed sweet kisses all over your neck, giving your skin little bites which sent shivers all over your body. "Nnn...Tom..." "Yes?" he groaned against your skin. "Aah.." You moaned, aching into his body, begging him not to stop. But he did. He let you go, grinning, knowing exactly what he was doing to you. "Come with me now..", you stumbled into the bedroom, falling on the bed, inviting him to come to you by spreading your legs. Tom stood there for a second, watching you as you were slowly tracing your hand down your body, inviting him even more. He unbuttoned his shirt and a moan let go of your mouth when you saw his beautiful body. Your hand wandered between your legs, touching yourself at the sight of Tom. "No no no, this is my job..." he removed your hand and tried to get you out of your stockings. But even Tom Hiddleston's are dizzy when they're drunk and after a few attempts to undress you he just tore them apart, sliding the remaining pieces down from your legs. You moaned, loving everything he did, enjoying every move he made. He slid down your panties and placed his hand on your wet folds, moaning as he rubbed your clit. His beautiful eyes met yours when he plunged two fingers deep inside you. "AAAH" you almost screamed, not used to being penetrated since your last sex was a long time ago. Toms fingers explored your insides and brushed against your most sensitive spot, making you moan even more for him and see stars.

He leaned in to kiss you but it wasn't that frantic kiss like earlier, he kissed you softly, just his lips pressing against yours when he added a third finger to penetrate you. It was such a controversy but it made you moan for him even more. You couldn't take it anymore..."PLEASE! Tom, please I want you to be inside me...I want to be one with you, please...let me feel all of you.." You stuttered, not realizing what you're saying since the alcohol did his job well. Tom gave you a smirk: "Do you really want it? Because then I can't restrain myself anymore, milady.." You nodded, urging him to put down his pants. Tom laughed and you watched him unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, leading his huge, full hard member to pop out. You gasped. How would you take this huge thing inside you? But you wanted him and didn't care if it would hurt. You loved him.

Tom positioned himself above you, kissing you softly and biting your neck as his head entered your wet cunt slowly, going in and out in a steady rhythm. You moaned, crossing your legs on his back and pulling him in closer. With a groan, he drove into you completely, filling you up as much as anyone or anything could. "Aa..aaah" lewd noises escaped your mouth, tears rising in your eyes. But not so much because of the pain as because of the pleasure. You felt every inch of him inside you, you were one with him. As he started moving, slowly, he caressed your breasts, grabbing them tight and licking on your nipples. You moved along with his thrusts, driving him into you even deeper. His thrusts got faster and harder, drawing loud moans out of your mouth. "Oh yes, please Tom...give it to me!" Tom chuckled against your ear: "What do you want me to do, hm?" You felt yourself tightening and your climax nearing. You looked into his eyes and said: "Please Tom, please come inside of me! I'm so close I won't last long..." His thrusts became shakier, his breaths heavier, his groans louder and when he touched your breast, thrust into that special spot, when you looked up, seeing his red face, his parted mouth, his expression full of pleasure, listening to his heavy breath and the silent moans escaping his mouth, you felt your world crash. You buried your nails inside his back, screaming your lungs out as your walls clenched around his member, pulling him even deeper inside you.

He thrust faster, groaning out loud now, grabbing your hips and moving them in the rhythm of his motion. You watched him and felt something you have never felt before..."I'm close..I'm so close.." Tom moaned and after a few deep, fast and hard thrusts he opened his eyes, which were closed for the rest of the time, and looked into yours. It was incredible, seeing his pupils widen as he came inside you. You felt him spasming inside you, filling you up with his hot semen. You thought his orgasm was never going to stop and you couldn't help it but your body played his own ways, shattering a second orgasm over your body as Tom, still not finished spilling his seed inside of you, watched you closely, caressing your cheeks as your mouth parted once again and your walls milked him.

He collapsed on top of you, not pulling out. He kissed your breast and whispered: "I have never felt this way before..." Your hand wandered into his locks, caressing them softly and you whispered in response: "Me neither"

* * *

I hope it was at least a bit enjoyable...xD  
I'm sorry if Avengers / Loki isn't the right place to post it. It's my first story so I don't really know where to put real life person fics...


End file.
